


Not so lucky pirate

by Strannushka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Humanstuck, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannushka/pseuds/Strannushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vriska crushed her ship, thanks to one particular annoying siren, and now she is stuck with her. Isn't it JUST GR8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so lucky pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hattoriSei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/gifts).




End file.
